


I've got you on my sights

by Indulgenta



Series: Warm as the sun [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crush, F/M, Love Confessions, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indulgenta/pseuds/Indulgenta
Summary: "Do you prefer to stay at an unknown place from scratch over staying with your new brothers sailing the sea?"
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Series: Warm as the sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617907
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	I've got you on my sights

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to know if someone is very ooc.

The ship swung slowly with the lazy movement of the sea, lulling you to sleep despite it being daytime. The fact that there hadn't been any action in a while didn't help either. Being on the watch wasn't exactly the most entertaining work to do. 

You blinked slowly, staring at blue on blue when a warm hand made you jump out of your skin, followed by a warm laugh that added to the beat of your startled heart. "Thought you'd be more alert for the way you went for the throat when Marco released you from that ship"

"Shut up, Ace" you replied embarrassed. "You just caught me thinking."

"Yeah thinking about taking a nap while the Marines approach" he said in a teasing tone. 

"For falling asleep in almost every meal you sure like to tell others off!" You frowned and he placed a plate with food close to you, his wide smile unfaltering.

"Whatever you say, scaredy cat. Thatch told me to bring you something to eat 'cause we can't get the newbie starving'"he mimicked the man’s voice as he made a silly face.

You scoffed and grabbed the plate and the cutlery handed to you. You had barely tasted the first bite when you realized. "Newbie…?"

"Yeah, newbie" Ace parroted.

"When have I agreed to join the crew,though?" 

Ace pretended to reflect on it, but soon he realised he didn't have a proper answer, so he would just have to make one up. "The moment you set a foot on this ship!" He stated matter-of-factly. "Pops even told you welcome! That means you are staying."

You raised an incredulous eyebrow, the bite you were about to take frozen halfway in the movement. "That won't be true" You resumed eating. Staring at the sea sure made you hungry, or maybe it was boredom. "The moment this ship reaches an island, I'm off."

"Do you prefer to stay at an unknown place from scratch over staying with your new brothers sailing the sea?" He questioned in an incredulous tone. 

"Don't call them my brothers! They aren't! And why would I want to stay? I will stay on the island until I there is a boat that can bring me closer to home, and I will eventually reach it" you stated. 

Ace looked at you with soft eyes, almost pitying you. "You don't know how far you are from home, do you?"

You clamped your mouth shut, a bitter taste taking over your senses. Since you had been kidnapped to be sold as a slave and then rescued by the Whitebeard pirates, you had lost track of time. It was true you didn't know how far you were from the little island you inhabited. You bit your lip and Ace placed his hand on your shoulder. "Can't force you to stay, but would love you to. You know? Pops' great at reading people. He told me you must have been a hunter back at your island because your senses are very sharp and you are good at sniping, if that little stunt you played with the remaining kidnappers was something to go by." You didn't know if you should puff your chest with pride at that. "The rest of the crew wants you in too, and we will have your back if you have ours. They are forgiving too, I'm sure Marco has forgotten already about the kicks you gave him when he brought you in." Your cheeks flushed at the memory and how despite everything, you managed to reach an agreement to lend a hand until they reached a port to drop you off. "Don't get shy! That's nothing! I tried to kill pops for a while when I was here, and despite everything all they did was wait until I agreed to join." He scratched the back of his head looking away and tipping his hat forward in the process. You lamented it hid his embarrassed face. 

"They are surprisingly persistent…" you commented. Ace smirked at that. 

"Wouldn't want them any other way" he replied, and that tugged a slight smile on your face despite yourself. "So will you stay, sharpshooter?" You snorted at that nickname. "What?! Don't laugh at me!" He crawled closer, his face mere centimetres from yours. You barely moved away, enough to leave the plate forgotten at a safe distance on the floor. You really hoped he wasn't able to listen to your heartbeat from that distance because it sure was the only thing your ears could catch. You stared at the tiny freckles dusting his cheeks and the bright, deep eyes that stared back with an almost intimidating determination. "I want you to stay" he said. And it took all your willpower not to take it as a confession. "Please" he breathed, the word barely a whisper. The hand that had fallen over yours when he approached gently caressed your knuckles like they were dear. 

"I-I will… Think about it. Maybe. Don't get your hopes up."

The cutest of grins spreaded on his face and he pulled your hands forward and into his', kissing them lightly before taking off. "I'll go tell pops! See you later! Thank you! Like you!" He yelled. His movements were too fast for you to notice the blush that had started to spread under the freckles.

"Wait-!" But he was gone already. You sighed and looked at your hands, interlacing your fingers as you felt the shame creeping up your body, a giddy feeling bubbling on your chest at such a small gesture. 

The clink of the plate against the sink brought Thatch out of the thoughts that had been keeping him staring at the wall. 

"Need help?" You asked, and grabbed a dry rag before he even answered you. He passed you the glass he had just rinsed. 

"Heard the news! I'm happy to have you on board, didn't think the firecracker would manage to get on your good side" he commented. You let out a long hum. 

"How so?" 

"You looked pretty set on getting back."

"Well, I realized that wouldn't be happening anytime soon, even if I tried so…" 

"Best choice out of two" he concluded without malice. "Well for now you're under our care. You can come to me if you have any issues and if Ace is pestering you too much! He's a good kid-don't tell him I told you that- but he can be overbearing when he is doting on someone. If he finds his little brother on a mission he won't shut up about him for a week! Same thing for you. He sure was determined to make you stay" 

You gave him a blank stare. "Doting on… Me?"

Thatch shoved a plate in your hands.

"Not supposed to say that" he swore between his teeth. "Pretend I didn't and  _ please  _ don't treat him differently." 

“Wasn’t thinking on it” you replied instantly. 

He nodded with a satisfied smile.”Good, good. He’d char my ass if he discovers I let the cat out of the bag.”

“If I discover what?” a voice asked behind your backs, one arm passing over your shoulder and another one over Thatch’s. He was distinctly pressing more around the other man’s neck. “What did you say Thatch?”

“That she has to get the tattoo and stuff” he deadpanned.

“He thought you’d like to tell me, but didn’t want me to get me scared and change my mind” you piped in.

He pulled you closer, his cheek rubbing against yours. “Then good to know you aren’t backing off.”

Thatch shooed him away under the threat to make him wash the seemingly never-ending pile of dirty dishes that remained. Your attention refocused on the wet plates that were piling up waiting to be dried. Thatch hummed a happy tune under the clink of the silverware and the splash of water.”So it’s like that, huh? It’s nice to be young.” Then he laughed.

“What do you mean?” you asked in a surprisingly hushed tone, as if wary to be heard by anyone outside of the galley.

“Oh, nothing” he commented, raising his chin up with a knowing smile. He shot you a side glance with the kind of expression that made you want to punch someone. “I’m glad the firecracker isn’t the only one with a crush.” That gained him a damp towel to the face.

“What kind of nonsense are you saying” you scoffed.

“I’ve got eyes” he pointed out as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

“Bullshit.”

“Then why are you red?”

“It’s the hot water.”

“I am the one doing the dishes and it isn’t hot” he replied with a smirk. You pouted. Thatch turned to rest his back against the counter, arms crossed and looking like he had never had so much fun. “You gotta hide it better or say it clear, Ace can be pretty oblivious and he sure won’t make the first move.”

You rubbed your hands in your pants to dry them and mimicked his posture. “I say it’s not like that” you lied.”... What do you know, anyways?”

“I’ve watching over him since the brat joined, what do you think?” You stared at him. Right now, he wasn’t teasing, or so you thought. “I wouldn’t be saying this to you if I didn’t think you were a good kid, and you better be because if not I’m going to load you with cleaning chores!” He pointed at you and you nodded. Then he broke out laughing.

“You look so serious! Is it that bad?! Oh my god…” he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye as he grinned with mirth. “It was totally worth it to kick everyone out of the galley just for this.” You stood there dumbfounded as the older man bent forward, gasping for air. “Didn’t you know the commanders don’t have to do this sort of stuff?”

“I didn’t know there were commanders!” you replied, offended. “Whitebeard just said you were all his sons and nobody explained more!” A flush crept up your face turning you completely red. You stared at the floor, frowning like it would make your embarrassment go away. 

A few coughs pointed the end of the laughing fit of the other man and a firm hand shook you by the shoulders. “C’mon don’t get pissy, I’m not gonna tell, if that’s what’s worrying you. He wouldn’t believe me on that, anyways.”

“I can see why.”

“Ouch.” He feigned to be struck on the chest, then straightened. “Don’t make me doubt if I should give you my blessings.” You glared at him. “Kidding! But you will have to do something first...”

“What is it? ” you asked, cautious of what would come.

“You gotta join, for real, Whitebeard tattoo included.”

“I was already planning to do it” you mumbled like it was obvious as you walked towards the door. He tailed along, chest puffed and satisfied with the outcome. He slapped your back with unintended force as you opened the door, making you stumble onto other member of the crew, who looked at you with interest. "Go get'im tiger!" Thatch said. You glared at him as you got back your composure. 

"Sorry" you said, eyeing the man in front of you. As you passed by his side he muttered 'good luck' and you could only grow redder. So he had been peeking. 

"Well aren't you sweet" Thatch said. 

"I just hope she doesn't hurt him" he muses, looking at your back. "Or the opposite. That big oaf can be a casanova without planning." 

Thatch frowned for a moment, then shrugged it off. " They aren't bad kids. Now my dear friend Haruta won't you-"

"You were the one who shooed us away from the kitchen" he replied without hesitation,"and you will be the one finishing the work" he finished, turning around and leaving, hands on his back like he had no worry in the world. 

* * *

The crew roared at the party, happy to have a new member and much happier to have a reason to celebrate. You had moved to the crownest after a while, overwhelmed by half the crew trying to get you smashed "like a real pirate" and the other half petting your hair or circling your neck with their arm as they talked like a real doting brother about how great it was they got to have a new little sister now. Some had brushed against the freshly made tattoo on your arm by accident. Some apologized, some were too far gone in their celebrations to even notice. You stared at the horizon, using the aim of your weapon trying to look further. You secured every direction. Nobody seemed to approach and as for now, this ship was safe. 

The clear night sky reflected the weakly lit stars on the ocean surface as a promise of good weather you couldn't take at heart after knowing how capricious it behaved from one moment to another.

The sound of the scuttle opening made you flinch, but you tried not to give that away. "Hey, party girl, what are you doing here all alone?" Said a soft voice. His tone had dropped instantly when he had noticed that there he didn't need to yell for you to hear him properly.

"Hey Ace. Just making sure nobody ambushes us" you replied. "Someone has to do it and-" You gestured towards the shuttle as he positioned himself by your side. Ace nodded in understanding, his expression a little more exaggerated than what he had planned and his nod much more effusive than he actually intended. 

"'Guess it's good you are so keen on protecting us" he smiled. He grabbed one of the jars he had brought and offered it to you. "Here. Doesn't have much alcohol in it, 's mostly juice." With that you knew he had gone out of his way to make it, because most of the crew would never take a diluted drink over the real thing. "Might help dull the pain." 

You offered a small smile and looked at the fresh ink on your skin. It hadn't been as bad as you had expected, you had to admit, but the skin around it had started to swell and it took all your strength not to place your hands on it. Ace insisted and you accepted his drink, taking a small sip. He sat by your side, arms almost touching and eyes focused on the sky. 

"What about you?" You asked. "Already tired of the party? Are you gonna lose against the old man?" You gave him a gentle push and he let out a weak laugh. 

"Nobody can beat the old man in a drinking contest also," he looked at you, a lopsided smile painted his lips. "There is no point if the heart of the party isn't there, don't you think?" His soft eyes met yours and you caught your breath at the gentle look he was giving you. Thoughts of your conversation with Thatch started rushing on your head and made you blush and avert your attention towards the party happening underneath. Ace pouted but mimicked your actions. 

"They seem to be having fun. You sure you don't want to be there?" He asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'd rather stay here with you right now" you admitted, and it took you a while until you realized what you had said. "I- I- I mean it's much quieter and-" Your words were cut short with a peck you barely had time to proccess. Maybe you were just hallucinating, despite being sure that the hand holding your chin up had a gentle but unfaltering grip, and despite the fact that Ace looked like a cute scolded puppy awaiting for your reaction. You had become aware of the soft warmth emanating from him since he climbed up with you but now you did even more when you cupped his cheeks and a dust of red flared under the freckles scattered on his face like raindrops. He said your name in a breath and leant forward, more hurried than before, as if scared you'd regret this and would back up. His arms circled your waist and brought you closer to his body, enveloping you under the sun of the hottest desert and the smell of sea salt. You tangled your fingers on the messy locks and pulled him closer, as if being chest to chest wasn't enough. 

You climbed onto his lap and made him tip his head upwards to lick his lips. A happy laugh bubbled on his chest and he kissed you hard. His attention moved down to your neck and clavicles when a whistle sounded behind you. 

"So that's where you were, you little lovebirds!" You recognised that voice immediately, and turned just to yell back. 

"Shut up!" You yelled, and almost reached for your boot to throw it in the open shuttle's direction , but you were kept on place by the strong arms bracing you. 

"Mind your own business old man!" Ace retorted, and Thatch looked almost offended, but left between snickers, slamming the shuttle hard. 

"Now…" You said. 

"Now… Where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being my beta, sunshine.


End file.
